Darkrai's Journal
by Dacressa
Summary: Darkrai get's a journal. See what he writes! :D First FF please flame!
1. week one

Darkrai's Journal

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

Flames and Reviews are greatly appreciated! Even if this is my first Fan Fiction~

Enjoy~

**Day 1**

Tonio gave me this book with no words in it today, he said it is a journal, and you write in it your daily life. I doubt I would tell them much about myself in this little book though.

**Day 2**

I asked Alice what I am to do with the little book that Tonio had given me, It seems as though I had the wrong idea about the book, I am not only supposed to write in my daily life, but also things like events that have happened and secret things that I would normally keep to myself.

Why Would I wish to do that?

**Day 3**

The People of Alamos are having a celebration, it seems. For what reasons I have none. Alice said that a mighty trainer has come here to Alamos to see the sights.

And also to try and tame me.

I was in the garden wondering around searching for Gallade (Alice and Tonio have not been able to spot him for awhile) when out of the one of the trees came a Trainer.

He stated his name, why he was here and what he did all his life to be such a "mind-blowing" trainer, he then sent out his first Pokémon, a Noctowl.

I already knew it had an "insomnia" ability; I simply electrocuted it with a thunderbolt. He then sent out the rest of his Pokémon, quite Laughable from my view. His team of Pokémon was mostly made of part psychic, flying and un-evolved Pokémon.

I quickly put his Pride to shame in a few minutes.

He let out something of a battle cry, fell on his knees, cursed at me, and then ran in the opposite direction. When he was out of sight I ended up laughing at the bad excuse for a trainer.

**Day 4**

Nothing happened today, other than me finally finding Gallade Lurking in the farthest depths of the Garden, clearly lost, and the trainer that tried capturing me from yesterday leaving Alamos "abruptly" he said. Gallade Wouldn't stop thanking me until we finally got out of the Depths of The forest and the space-time towers were in view. He then left to go find Alice and Tonio, "…to put an ease on their minds." he said.

**Day 5**

Alice wants to show me to Baron Alberto.

I said no.

She said she would put a lunar wing on me.

I still said no.

She then said if I will not go wit her peacefully, then she will get Baron's Lickylicky and make it slobber on me.

I shivered, remembering when the horrible thing caught me off guard in the back alley of one of the towns many streets.

"Fine" I said meekly.

She then had to forcefully drag me to "his" home, while avoiding the main streets and other humans that still hated me. She made a good effort at first, taking me by the hand and guiding me to the home of his royal pain, but she soon needed Tonio to come and help her.

About an hour later (it could have been ten minutes if I had went completely willingly) we had made it to the home of the royal pain. His home was made of solid marble stone, bricks and different plants scouring the area, it also looked very new and pristine, unlike the dreariness I thought it would be.

Alice knocked on the large marble doors, I then heard a "Just a minute!" from inside the house somewhere. Tonio then said for me not to touch anything in the house, don't wonder around and get lost or retort to any of his comments about me.

His royalty then opened up the door, welcomed Alice in and while Tonio was walking in, he shut the door on his face. I had a quiet chuckle at that. His majesty then opened back up the door and took Tonio inside as well, although Tonio was saying that I was here too.

He looked around, and saw me.

I could see him visibly sneer.

By now Alice was tending to Tonio's injured nose, while "him" and me were having a Dominance stare.

His Scarlet eyes against my cyan eyes.

I could feel Alice and Tonio staring at both of us, and they both new the death stares would go on for a very long time if we did not stop.

Alice got His majesty's attention while Tonio pulled me away; Tonio then said no death stares.

Bah.

The rest of the night went rather dully after words, His Royal pain in the ass would not let me go in the house and so I had to wait outside. After about, oh say, a half an hour later, Alice and Tonio came out with disappointed looks on their faces. In fact I still have no idea why they brought me along with them anyways.

**Day 6**

Alice still will not tell me why she threatened and then dragged me to that ass of a mans house yesterday. She said that she cannot tell me yet, that later I will know.

On a different key, I was able to have a friendly chat with Quagsire today. We discussed how the other Pokémon were in the garden and how the city is doing, simple things.

It seems that the least respected Pokémon in the garden in still me, and the second least respected Pokémon in the garden was Gallade.

Even if you have amazing abilities that only come to people in dreams, it doesn't mean that people will respect or fear you because of them.

**Day 7**

Even after one hundred years of living in Alamos, I can never find where the Pokémon Center is. In fact, I think the people who control the Pokémon center purposely move it just to piss me off.

"Now why would Darkrai need to go to the Pokémon Center?" you might ask.

When you need to find a kind word to say, or to heighten your spirits, The Chansey can help you, regardless if you're a nightmare-inducing Demon like myself.

"Are you in a bad mood Darkrai?" You're most likely saying to yourself.

Not entirely, the ass from two days ago keeps putting murderous thoughts in my head.

I'd prefer not to kill anything, today or any day.

It puts old memories in my way.

After about two hours of searching I came across the Center, I melted in the shadows and crept in quickly and silently.

Not even a minute later I found a lone Chansey seeming to be resting from something. I came out of the shadows, it spooked her and she immediately puffed her cheeks and put in a defensive stance. When she realized whom I was she came up to me and hugged me.

…I forgot that one of the Chansey completely adored me.

I picked that Chansey

How fun for me.

It was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. We spent maybe an hour talking to each other, venting our feelings of guilt and frustration out through talking to someone else. Maybe we could do this some other time, it was relaxing for both of us.

After that hour she was called back to whatever she was doing before, I will miss having a decent conversation for maybe the next week or so. She said her farewell and I said mine.

I really am turning into a friendly nightmare.

_***Artist ranting tiem :D***_

I dun think I got Darkies personality right…

If you like then please review!

I need criticism! And ideas_** if**_ I want to continue this!


	2. day eight

**Day Eight**

"Again with the child's books, Alice?" Tonio had been muttering to himself about how Alice did not need a second job. He kept mumbling about why she was getting a job at a "day care" and who would be cleaning the house for the mayor when he was to come.

I was mumbling to myself today too, now that I mention it. The mayor is supposed to come to Tonio's mansion of a house and meet and see me, I have to help Alice move at least two hundred books to the "day care" she mentioned, and I need to make sure Gallade is still alive and not decapitated by the garden Pokémon by the end of the day.

What could possibly go wrong?

By human time, it is about six thirty _**a**_nte _**m**_eridian_*******_.

The time doesn't matter much to myself though, I usually go through cycles of insomnia. The main reason why I have those black rings around my eyes. I cannot sleep with out having nightmares. My own ability harms me, and using a lunar wing on me makes it worse. The mere sight of a lunar wing makes me cringe, when it is put on me it leaves a prominent burn mark showing.

Like I was branded by some Trainer as property…

Back to reality though, I was now stacking books in the back of the small car Tonio owned. I counted when the stack of books filled half the car, one hundred and seventeen. Alice then said I did an excellent job at stacking the books, and dismissed me to go help Tonio clean his house while she took the books to the "day care".

The house was very neat and orderly, nothing was out of place. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the numerous plants growing in and out of the building.

The mansion was large and open, there were many different rooms, and if you did not know the layout of the home, you would get lost, never to leave the house again.

Tonio asked me to go get a few Oran, Sitris and Pecha berries for the centre piece while he swept the entry way. I went out with a small basket and picked a few berries and brought them back in. By now Tonio was cooking something that filled the room with an odd odor.

It was now about ten of the clock, ante meridian.

The mayor was to be here at around three of the clock, **p**ost _**m**_eridian***.

Alice had came back and taken the rest of the books to the "day care" and Tonio was done sweeping and tending to the plant's around the house.

Tonio then started to get one of his better dress suit on while Alice finished making herself something to eat, when Tonio came back in he started talking to me about manners.

If Alice was not in the same room as I was right now, I would have put Tonio in a coma.

Time went by rather quickly then, four hours had passed since I last checked the time. The mayor was to come at any time in the next hour or two, and I was put in the same room as Alice and Tonio were until the mayor came.

The mayor had arrived about half of an hour later, he rang the bell and Tonio ran towards the door like a rabid Pachirisu. Tonio said hello, the mayor said his hello and they walked in together, the mayor then sat down on one of the chairs that was given to him.

The mayor was dressed very pristinely, grey suit with a white undergarment. His hair was also rather nicely combed, his face was cleanly shaven. he was very short though, not exceeding 4'6'' in height.

I was not afraid or fearful of the mayor, my status as a legendary was much more significant that his. Unless Arceus suddenly gave him legendary status, I wouldn't care what he did to intimidate me.

Although, he was not thinking the same for me.

The mayor noticed me at first, he was not sure how to act towards me though. He asked a few questions towards Alice about me, not knowing how to start a conversation.

He gathered his courage up and finally asked me a question, "So… how long have you been living in Alamos, Darkrai?" His voice was shaky, like he was asking the Grim Reaper himself a question that made no sense.

I answered in the kindest tone I could muster without cracking my voice, "About one hundred years."

He was startled by my answer, I tilted my upper body to the right a little, interested by his cringing. He was not used to a Pokémon talking, I suppose. " So… you have been here over… a hundred years…?" he was talking to himself now, clearly in his own little world. Then he asked, "Just how old are you?"

Now that he mentioned it, I am as old as the day time and space began to move! But I did not want to tell him that, "about three thousand years old." I lied.

That number baffled the mayor, Alice and Tonio, all eyes were on me when I told them that how old I told them I was.

Then it hit me that normal non-legendary Pokémon and humans have extremely short lives. These humans right in front of me will probably not live past one hundred years, while I have immortality. Even if my body dies, the gatekeeper Giratina must give me another body, so I can continue to do my work here on earth.

That is what happened to me when Dialga and Palkia destroyed my last body.

The rest of the conversation between the mayor and I was him trying to get information out of me, mainly questioning about how I use my powers.

He left about three hours later, clearly happy that he wasn't on my bad side.

*****Ante Meridian= Greek for before noon AM**

*****Post Meridian= Greek for after noon PM**

**Artist rant**

Firstly: Thanks for the reviews! It is much appreciated! :]

Alright alright, I cut this week in half for a reason.

It's 1002 words and I'm not even on the second day of the week. I'll have the rest of the week up in one or two days.

_**ATTENTION: if I want to continue this, I need ideas! I only have 3 weeks of premade chapters left after the rest of this week (day 9-14)**_

I accept anonymous reviews!

_**IDEAS PEOPLE, FUNNY SITUATIONS OR AWKWARD SITUATIONS TO PUT OL' DARKY IN PLZ.**_

_**But please, NO NON POKEMON CHARACTERS, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER FANFICTION.**_

Thankies! :D


	3. The rest of week two

_**Day Nine**_

Yesterday was all right, today I hid myself in the Garden.

Alice had the Television on this morning, she was flipping the screens until she came to one that had the mayor's figure in it. At the bottom on the screen it said, "Darkrai, Guardian or Menace?" The mayor was introducing himself on the screen and saying that he was going to shed some light on the Pokémon Darkrai.

I was not displeased about it, as long as he did not say I was the most adorable, kindest and loving thing on earth.

I had a reputation to keep, I only gave him insight on what I do, how I do it and supposedly how old I am. Lying about me in public was Baron Alberto's job, not his.

I crept away without Alice noticing, I did not want to hear the mayor's speech about me, in case I was to throw a dark-pulse at the Television.

I went into the Garden.

And then I realized, I forgot about Gallade yesterday.

Now Gallade was the strongest Pokémon in the garden besides myself, but that does not mean that he is not vulnerable to other Pokémon's attacks. And also being the kindest soul in the garden, he never attacked back. This was a horrible combination, and to make matters worse for him, the garden Pokémon knew Gallade kept me company, they tried killing him, in hopes of getting rid of me. Although the garden Pokémon would have to get rid of Alice and Tonio for me to even consider leaving.

It took me about an hour to find Gallade, he had a rather large bite on his right forearm, most likely from a Luxio. He was a bit baffled by my appearance, asking why I was here and such. I told him about the mayor and what had happened yesterday and this morning.

He was hiding a small smile from me, I knew.

Nevertheless I checked his arm, he had rubbed a few Oran berries on it. That would keep it from getting infected until I get Alice to look at it.

I came back to Alice's apartment about four hours after I checked Gallade. Nothing changed much, except Alice saying the mayor likes me as a friend.

Eh, today could have been much worse.

_**Day Ten**_

Today, was a very boring day.

It's still night in Alamos, maybe oh say, one or two ante meridian in human time.

I've been stalking people's dreams for the last three hours, not getting close enough to give nightmares though.

The dreams are mainly about money, drugs, family members, or IT.

Although sometimes I would pass by an odd dream, by odd I mean something that makes no sense. People climbing up checkered stairs that spiraled forever upward,

Or a human dreaming about flying above the clouds into the stars and beyond the limit's of space, or my personal favorite, the human turns into a Pokémon and goes on adventure with their own Pokémon, conquering every legend and then befriending them along the way. _(lol pmd1-2 :D)_

When morning light came, I retreated back into the garden. The rest of the day I lurked, and was taunted by a few garden Pokémon.

_**Day Eleven**_

We had an unexpected visitor this morning, Baron Alberto came to greet Alice while Tonio was out doing research in his lab.

He was trying to get Alice to have a "date" with him, saying that they could go to a fancy restraunt and he would pay the "bill".

Alice, of course said no, and attempted to slam the door in his face. His foot was in the way though and he came inside and tried coaxing her to going with him.

This, is where I came in.

I melted into the ground and went behind Alberto, coming back up behind him. Alice saw this, but kept her eyes on Baron. I poked Alberto on the back of the neck, he turned slowly towards me, and when he had seen me, he screamed.

If I had ears, they would have started bleeding. It sounded like Alice when she thought Tonio had bled to death, in reality though it was only Tomato sauce.

Alberto still would not leave though, after deafening both of us he still insisted on taking Alice away.

This was the conversation they had,

"Alice, why do you insist of having that evil lonesome thing in your apartment! I'll save you from it's evil spell, let's hurry and go elsewhere!

"Because Baron, I have a heart for someone who would sacrifice them self to help a town in distress. And I'm not under a spell, and I don't want to leave here. I have a few chores to do before I can go anywhere.

"Well then I'll help you! Maybe we can go after words?

"No Baron, I'm not leaving.

"Can I help you with the chores then?

"No, you can leave my apartment.

"But-

"Baron, get out. Now."

And even after that, he would not leave.

After being rejected by Alice and told to leave, he went off on me.

Let me just say that he will not be leaving the Hospital for a good two-to-three days

Tonio will probably not be happy when he hears this.

_**Day Twelve**_

And, as I had suspected, Tonio was not pleased.

Alice could not go out of Tonio's sight, and I had to stay in the garden until I apologized to Baron. Alice, of course, attempted to tell Tonio it was a misunderstanding between Her and Baron, and that Baron attacked me, but being like his great-grandfather, he was stubborn about it.

In fact the whole town was in a wreck because I fought back at Alberto.

Really now, I am not about to apologize to a lowly human who attacked me.

Trainers from the town and the town over were coming to kill me saying, "This is your end!" "You'll never cast another dark void again!" "We will Destroy you!" and things of the like.

So far, I have battled four trainers, all of them had at least one fighting or bug type Pokémon with them.

I hate bugs…

The garden Pokémon were also not pleased that I was coming out in broad daylight.

By the time sunset had arrived I had two good-sized bruises on my caller where a trainers Pokémon attempted to bite my head off.

Usually when I attack back at someone,

the town will attack me,

Tonio says I have to apologize or get banned to the garden,

I (sometimes) get beat up a few times,

the person who attacked me recovers,

Tonio lets me see Alice again,

peace reigns again in Alamos town.

I wonder how long this will go on for?

_**Day Thirteen **_

Gallade kept me company today.

I am truly thankful I have a friend that looks at my personality, and not my appearance. I guess it is in his nature, to be friendly to all who come near him.

I told him what had happened up till now, he had a good chuckle at it. I do not blame him though, his laughs lightened my spirit.

As of now I have no idea when Alberto will recover from his temporary coma, when he does though Alice will probably come to drag me back to her apartment.

Gallade and I wondered the garden for a few hours, tending to any plants that were caused by the battling trainers that came.

The humans that caused this.

Why do humans exist? I have asked Arceus this question many times to her, she always says the same thing, "The humans teach us Pokémon lessons we need to know." I find it baffling, that humans can teach us Pokémon lessons. They have done only mainly harm to the earth and us Pokémon. Burning our homes down, capturing us in little balls, using us for war, experimenting on us, and teaching the newer generations to hunt down the legends and use our powers to play Arceus.

I will admit though, that there are humans that are worth saving from this destructive planet, humans that do have some sort of heart towards the Pokémon, wanting to become friends, and not just partners or enemies.

Being able to have a relation with their "family", even though we are different in shape and power.

Is this a wonderful thing?

_**Day Fourteen**_

Alberto recovered this morning, how do I know this?

He was running around the garden saying, " Where are you, _Demon_? I am going to strangle you to death if it's the last thing I do!"

He was wearing a white gown like shirt, covering all but the feet, hands and head of his body, occasionally he would trip and curse incoherent words, thinking no other human could hear him.

I had to hit myself a few times to make sure I did not burst into laughter!

His cries echoed throughout the whole town, a woman with a red cross on her clothes came about a half an hour later and put him out of his misery, giving him a shot of some sort. The woman then literally dragged Baron back into the city, not to be seen by me anytime soon.

And, as I had written the day before, Alice and Tonio came and invited me back into their homes.

Tonio would still like me too apologize to Baron though.

I sighed, remembering he wears a lunar wing on him at all times.

Peace reigns in Alamos.

But I feel, like a spiteful horror is coming, like something is about to unfold that could shatter me in an instant…

What could cause this, I wonder?

_**THIS IS ARTIST RANT, PHEAR MEH!**_

Day eleven has too much ooc. Sorry 'bout that!

Thanks for reviewing! And thank you for the ideas! :]

Most of you die hard Darkrai or Poke fans out there will know what the "spiteful horror" is. And even if you don't, you can find out later when I post up the next chapter :D

I have another week filled out in my chapter set up thanks to the ideas you gave me, so I'm happy :3

Okay, artist rant is now done! :D


	4. Week three

_**Day Fifteen  
**_

"Come on, Darkrai! Snap out of it!"

I was in some sort of car, struggling in Alice's grasp, Tonio was with her and holding me down as well.

I had a terrible migraine, it had started when Alice had left her Lunar Wing on the Chair. I was the only one in the room, Alice was at her job touring people around in her balloon while Tonio was in the garden, doing whatever he was doing. I had not noticed the feather until it glowed a brilliant pink and then seemed to implode itself, scattering light everywhere and then disappearing into thin air.

And then the headache, the damnable and horrific headache that made me grip my head in pure pain.

I do not know how long I was writhing on the floor before Tonio came in, then calling Alice and she came.

All I could remember after that was Tonio calling someone and then Alice trying to snap me out of my daze.

End of my little flashback though, I was now at the Pokémon center and being tied down with leather straps. One around my waist, two on both arms.

I felt something sharp go into one of my arms, and then, nothing. I went unconscious.

When I woke up my migraine was gone, but then I noticed the wires. There was one on my arm, one clamped onto my finger, and three pads on my chest.

Nurse Joy came in, obviously she was monitoring me while I was asleep. She checked these machines next to me and then she said in her curious voice, "Are you feeling better? You've been unconscious for two hours…" I simply stared at her. She then unhooked the wires and the leather strap on my waist, not wanting me to go yet I suppose.

She then went out of the room, and low and behold, Alice and Tonio came to greet me. There faces said different though, Alice looked like she was about to sob her heart out and Tonio was checking his computer for something. A Chansey then came in and unstrapped the other belts around my arms.

After the Chansey left the room Alice said that I needed more rest and that when we all go back to Tonio's mansion I had to tell her what had happened.

I absolutely hated telling them about my troubles, although now I am wondering why I go near them in the first place.

…Alicia…

…Godey…

…Typical.

_**Day Sixteen**_

It is maybe two of the clock ante meridian right now, I have been searching for someone to give a nightmare too…even though I should be resting from yesterdays trauma.

Baron Alberto is my target. Anyone with an IQ over fifty would expect that from me.

I heard something though, while I was traveling through the many backstreets of Alamos. I simply shrugged it off as being one of those late night Rattata.

I was in another far off alleyway when I heard the same sound again, there were no trashcans around, no pipes or sewer drains, no open windows or Chinese lanterns hanging from the houses, not even a slight breeze.

And then I heard it again, this time though, it was much clearer and much more prominent.

I had heard Cresselia's cry.

I thought I had seen the last of her at New-Moon island, before I finally escaped to Canalve City and then wandered my way into Alamos.

Damn, how naïve I was for thinking I was safe from her.

I turned around, now looking into those eyes that were so pale yet so piercing, She let out a screech that woke up all the humans in Alamos.

She then let out an aurora beam, much weaker than an ice beam, but much more potent coming from another legendary. I dodged with ease, she then gave chase, and I melted into the shadows and led her to the center of Alamos, in front of the space-time towers.

Every human was watching us battle, almost all of them were cheering for Cresselia to banish me, they could not hear what we were saying though.

"Why did you leave me Darkrai? How could you leave me after over four thousand years?"

"You ignorant swan! You know why I left you! That pitiful island I lived on was fine enough, but being in isolation for over four thousand years on that pitiful island was far too much! How did you find me anyway?"

"All the nightmares you've been giving! Even Giratina could feel the anxiety you've given in the last two months, and He is in another dimension!"

She stopped attacking me, and we both landed in the center of town, all human eyes were upon us.

She then used her natural voice, she spoke in the human language.

"Either you come back with me, or I stay here with you."

Either way I had to be with her, I would sooner stab myself to death seven times over than to go back to that horrid island.

I then used my scratchy, natural voice, "The former is fine by me."

Then it happened, "Objection!" "Wait… What?" "Your Cresselia! Get rid of Darkrai!" "Banish the Demon!" "_Kill_ the Demon!" "But-!"

Cresselia then Vanished, I melted away into the shadows, leaving the humans to ponder what just happened.

I went into the garden and hid myself, wandering most of the day until sunset. I then returned to Tonio's mansion, although he was already asleep on the couch.

I did not see his lunar wing, Cresselia was near.

"Is this your home?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"… He is a… friend of mine…"

"A friend?"

"…Yes."

"You have changed over the years then… Arceus would be proud of you."

"Maybe."

"She would."

"…"

Tonio started waking up, first by yawning a little and then by falling off the couch. He then rubbed his eyes and got up and started for the kitchen.

"Morning Darkrai… Morning Cresselia…-wait a minute…"

He turned around slowly, meeting Cresselia with sleep deprived eyes.

"Hello Human, may I ask your name?"

"Tonio…?"

"What I nice name!"

"Thanks…?"

"So you're Darkrai's friend?"

"…You could say that…"

"Wonderful!"

"Um… So you're …Cresselia?"

"Correct."

"…Alright… I'm going to go call Alice now… "

Tonio then walked into the kitchen, obviously baffled at Cresselia's appearance.

"He seems like a nice Human~"

The rest of the night Alice and Tonio were questioning Cresselia and I about our past and what Cresselia was doing here in the first place.

_**Day Seventeen**_

Alice was up before dawn today, she woke Tonio and Cresselia up in the process (I was already awake, I wanted to make sure Cresselia did not try to… do something… with me after we had not seen each other in Arceus knows how many years.)

Tonio went back to bed, as did Cresselia to the master chair, witch was now her property and no one dare touch it now.

I had grown curios as to what she was doing, but I never did ask her what she was doing. I saw she was packing boxes full of paper, what was on the paper I could not see. She left an hour later, leaving a trail of papers in her wake.

Seeing that I could not go to sleep as Cresselia started to wake again, I ended up turning the morning news on.

And I saw Cresselia and I on the screen.

Before she noticed I turned the Television off, her ignorance towards humans would lead her to questioning everything that was on the news. I would much rather start teaching her how to read than answer the questions she plagued me with.

About ten minutes later she was fully awake and going out into the garden to get her breakfast.

Witch leads me to my own diet. I do not need to eat often, I do have a mouth and a fully functioning digestive track for everyone's information. I find it funny that people think I might not have a mouth, even the mighty Arceus has a mouth and she never eats anything. Ever. She has never eaten anything in her life. She is capable, but she never eats.

Tonio was up now, I still do not understand why he insists on sleeping on the couch when he has two master bedrooms and at least five guest rooms. Even Alice has some common sense and sleeps in a guest room.

He went into the kitchen, made a glass of coffee, and then sat down and attempted waking up a bit more.

Cresselia came back about an hour later, by then Tonio was cleaning the house, for the sixth time this month.

The rest of the day was bleak, Cresselia figured out Tonio's routine rather quickly, I wandered around the house looking for anything out of the ordinary, Alice came back from delivering the papers (at least that is what I think) and everyone went to sleep at eleven, even I did.

_**Day Eighteen**_

I had a good nights rest, being able to sleep now that Cresselia is near.

But, of course, there is always a down side.

I had burn markings all over my body. It seems as though Cresselia forgot I was allergic to her overly soft pink feathers when she cuddled with me last night.

Alice had to treat and then bandage my entire body, Cresselia was apologizing left and right while Alice bandaged me.

If my body was not so horrifically numbed and I was not feeling like I was on my deathbed, I would have killed something.

I do not know what, but I would kill something.

I can hardly move my arm right now, I will be writing more tomorrow.

_**Day Nineteen**_

Most of the swelling has gone down, but I still feel numb in most places on my body.

Cresselia dares not come near me lest I strangle her overly skinny neck. Right now she is hiding in the garden, getting to know the Pokémon there a bit more.

Is she fearful of me?

What is fear? It has the same definition as faith. "To believe in what cannot be sensed." To not be able to understand what is, and what is not.

What do I fear? I fear only the word. Others might fear death, whether there own or others. I understand death though. Even if another is to die, I know that they will go to Giratina, and he will judge them, for he judges the dead. Giratina judges by what you are, a Human or Pokémon. He then judges you on what you have done on earth, if you have done good and what you have done bad accordingly. He then sends you to Arceus if you are a Pokémon, and then you are recreated into a Pokémon that fit your crimes or your good. He sends all humans to a place of peace, a place of remorse, or a place of wandering based on what their deeds were.

Nothing happened that was worth mentioning today, I am going to sleep early tonight.

_**Day Twenty**_

Cresselia has made Tonio's mansion her new nest. I swear she has all the manners of being a human, and I also swear if she ever were to suddenly turn into a human, the only problem she would have would be walking, writing and reading.

Witch reminds me I still have to teach her more of the Human language, she knows how to speak simply and with a grammatically correct voice, but she needs to know more scientific words. After I teach her how to read I am going to give her Godey's four-inch thick dictionary and thesaurus.

I do admit she is pleasant to be around when she is not in an angry mood. She can turn from a nice little swan to a bloodthirsty vulture in less than a moments notice…

She wanted me to introduce her to the Garden Pokémon, she did not even let me say no before she dragged me to the Gardens gate either. It did not take long for me to introduce her to all of the Pokémon thankfully, as seeing they only wander about the north-most and east-most parts of the premises.

Gallade was happy to have a new friend, he used his kind, chivalries nature to make Cresselia feel like she had the most loving and loyal friend she could ever ask for.

And today, of all days, I have felt an old, begotten emotion that I thought I would never feel again.

Rejection.

_**Day twenty-one**_

A bad dream, also known as a nightmare.

I was based off of a nightmare, as Arceus has told me since I was created.

What is a nightmare?

Death?

The "boogy-man"?

The little monster that hides under a child's bed at night?

What nightmare was I based off of?

And what is a nightmare for me?

If I attack Alice or Tonio I would never forgive myself…

If I was captured and used for evil again…

If I were to become a human I would scream and wonder "why me"…

I only have basic human knowledge, I would completely fail as a human if I were to suddenly turn into one.

**A/N**

Firstly, Thank you for the reviews and ideas! It feeds meee.

Okay, I have several excuses why I didn't put this up earlier.

1. lack of writing, more artistic(I have a DeviantART account pm me if you want to know)

2. my mom just had a premature baby and I've been watching my little 6 year old sister for her. (and wow is she annoying)

3. it's over 9000F degrease where I live. (Southern California, hotter than you think.)

This is a bit rushed, I apologize if there are any mistakes and/or it doesn't make any sense.

BTW, day 21= lazy. Sorry 'bout that. It is sort of a spoiler for the next chapter though.


End file.
